Man's Best Friend
by Melony Mutou2
Summary: Yugi tricks Joey into getting a puppy. The two bond greatly, but what happens when man's best friend disappears, and discovers something horrible? And the only way to save the life of the one she loves is by sacrificing herself? Tons of tragedy in the las


I'll admit, I'm a bit upset with some of the new rules has passed, but I really can't help it, can I? Now, this story, unfortunately will be a humorous fic, but it will be one of my saddest. Jou, please, step forward and read the disclaimer.

Jou: Do I have to!

-whaps him over the head- Yes! Now do it!

Jou: -sigh; reads off of paper- Melony-dono does not own Yugioh or any form of it. She's not Kazuki Takahashi hiding behind a clever pen name. Although, she wished she DID own Yugioh, because then she could get rid of Mai forever and wouldn't have to worry about Joey slipping away from her. But, she does own Eevee! Literally! -throws paper- their.

Oh, and everyone, this, Jou here, is my conscious mind Jou. He is smarter than Joey, and he's more Jounouchi than Joey. He tells me what's wrong and right, but he often reads my mind ahead in stories and blabs it all to my good friend Kayln, or Millennium Pen. OH! Before I forget, please read her stories! They're really good, interesting, and it makes me feel good that she decides to focus things on Joey and Yugi, unlike me, where it's just Joey... ANYWAY! I'll get on with my story! Sorry about this half a page of blabbing.

He was alone. Again, alone, sitting in a room. He let out a soft sigh, wondering if he could ever get out of this room. He didn't want to be there, and he really didn't want to do what he was doing.

A blonde sat in a room with a desk. He was sitting in a pound. He waited for something, but just what couldn't be identified yet.

A boy with spiky, black, yellow, and red hair came out of the back room of the place, where all the different animal noises came from. He carry in his arms a ball of apricot colored fur. The blonde stared at the boy, not believing he was going to do this.

The boy held the ball out to him, and the blonde realized it was a small puppy.

"Whoa! Yugi, we ain't takin' care of some dog!" he exclaimed. The other boy, Yugi, frowned.

"But, Joey, look at how cute she is..." he said, bringing the dog to his chest, nuzzling it softly.

"_She_? Now it's _definitely_ a no! You don't want some dog that's gonna go into heat and drive us insane!" the blonde, Joey, exclaimed. The puppy seemed to whimper just slightly. Yugi held the small animal up to the angry blonde's face. It licked his nose. The teen staggered backwards.

"See, isn't she just adorable?" Yugi asked, a grin covering his lips. "And she likes you, Joey," he laughed softly. "Just hold her for a minute, and if you really don't like her, I'll put her back," Joey sighed. Regardless, he took the dog from Yugi's hands, holding it away from him, holding it to face him.

Now that he really looked, he realized that the puppy's fur was a bit curled. Around it's eyes was a darker color, most likely due to the lack of bathing and grooming. Her eyes were a deep, dark brown, and she just stared at Joey with the eyes. Joey could see the sorrow and fright in the dog's eyes. She lapped her tongue out at him, and his eyes softened just slightly.

He brought the dog to his chest, and it reached its' neck out, licking at his face. He chuckled slightly, pulling his head away.

"Alright, alright," he said. Yugi jumped up in joy.

"Yeah!" he turned to the woman at the desk. "We'd like to take this dog," he smiled. The woman looked a bit surprised up at the blonde who's heart was melting over the little dog.

"Nice choice. Pure bred Toy Poodle you have there," she said, nodding toward the dog. "She's even got papers." Yugi looked amazed.

"They actually put papered dogs in the pound! How could you?" the woman shook her head.

"I'm not too sure," she pulled out a small sheet, setting it on the counter. "Okay, the owner signs here, and there's the fee... and then I'll also give you the form for the papers," she said. Yugi nodded, turning to Joey.

"Joey, you need to come sign your name," he said. Joey blinked at the younger duelist, closing his eye as the puppy licked at it. He walked over.

"Where, now?" he asked. Yugi pointed at where the woman had pointed for the owner to sign. Yugi handed Joey a pen, and he signed it.

"I don't get it, why am _I_ signing it, Yug?" Joey asked the other teen. Yugi just grinned, not saying a word. Yugi handed in a roll of dollar bills, and the woman gave him some papers.

"Just out of curiosity, what are you naming the dog?" she asked. Yugi looked up at Joey, telling the blonde, with his eyes, that it was up to him. Joey just blinked at Yugi.

"Eh... how about... Eevee?" he suggested, looking at the puppy in his hands who just continued to lick at him. He smiled at the small dog. Joey nodded. "I like it, and I think she does too, but it's Yugi's word," he said, looking at the other teen. He just nodded.

"Of course, Joey. That's a wonderful name," he wrote it down on the papers. "Well, okay, I think we're good. Joey blinked pushing Yugi slightly aside, looking at the birth date of the dog.

"October 15, 2003, eh?" he murmured. Yugi blinked, but nodded. The two then left the pound, and walked down the sidewalk. Joey carried Eevee in his arms.

"So, next we have to get her some dog food, a bowl, a collar, a name tag..." as he named things off, he held out fingers. Joey just blinked at Yugi.

"Do you think you can afford all that, Yug?" he asked. Yugi grinned at the blonde teen.

"Yes. Because you're gonna help me!" he replied. Joey blinked.

"What? It's not even my dog!" he exclaimed. Yugi just chuckled to himself. Joey grumbled.

The two walked into a pet shop, looking around. They walked over to some aisles, looking around for the things they needed.

When the two left, Eevee was wearing a dark green collar, with small golden name tag hanging from it. One of those Purina dog food bags was hanging over Joey's shoulder, but it was fairly small. Yugi was carrying a small plastic bag, that seemed to have a small assortment of stuff in it.

"This is a lotta stuff for just a little puppy..." Joey grumbled. Yugi laughed.

"Joey, puppies need a lot. She's in her playful stage, see? And she needs toys," he replied. The two then got to Joey's apartment building.

"Er... I guess you're going to have to carry all this by yourself, huh?" Joey sweatdropped, thinking about Yugi carrying the bag of food, the dog, and the bag he was already carrying. Yugi shook his head.

"Nope. _You_ are going to, Joey," he smiled. Joey blinked at him.

"Eh?" he got a sort of curious and confused look.

"Eevee is _your_ dog, Joey. That's why I let you name her... you're even her owner, you signed that paper as her owner," he laughed. Joey stared at his friend for a moment, and as it finally sunk in, his eyes grew wide.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!" he exclaimed. "YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! YUGI, I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF A DOG!" Joey shouted. Yugi sweatdropped.

"Joey, trust me..." he said. He quickly went up the stairs to the Wheeler apartment room. Joey followed, slowly. Yugi opened the door, stepping in. Joey followed.

"Today's the day you're dad's not home, right?" Yugi asked. "That's what you said," Joey nodded, slightly, a sigh escaping his lips.

The two traveled to his room, and when Yugi opened the door, he sighed.

"Joey, you really need to clean your room," he stated, stepping over the garbage and mess, making his way towards Joey's bed. Joey just followed him. Yugi set the bag on Joey's bed. Joey, following his example, did the same with Eevee and the bag of food. Eevee immediately started sniffing around.

"Yugi, I can't take care of a dog. You know how irresponsible I am," he stated, quietly, looking at Yugi. "Eevee would be miserable with me," Yugi sighed.

"Joey, you two really like each other. Besides, I know you can do it if you put your mind to it," he walked around, picking up some garbage and depositing it in a small trash can. "Just clean up your room, and then the both of you'll be happy," he smiled. He started toward the door.

"Yugi, wait, where are you going?" Joey asked him.

"Home," Yugi replied.

"What? Aren't you going to help me here?" Joey asked.

"Joey, you can take care of it yourself. I know you can," the other teen waved slightly and was gone.

Joey's chocolate eyes scanned his room, and then were laid upon the sniffing dog, who was exploring the room a bit more. His eyes softened at the puppy. Kneeling, he called to the dog,

"Eevee, c'mere, pup," he said, whistling slightly. Eevee's head turned in his direction for a moment, and she stared at him. "C'mere," he repeated. He whistled again. The puppy advanced toward him slowly, but soon got to him. She immediately jumped up on him, and tried licking his face. Joey laughed, falling backwards.

Weeks later, Joey was asleep on his bed. Eevee was curled up in between his spread-out legs. She was asleep, as well. There was a knocking, and Eevee's head reared up, and she started barking. Joey just grumbled, turning over on his side, covering his head with his pillow. Eevee, seeing this, jumped up to her feet, stretched, and walked over to the blonde, attempting to get at his face and lick him. The knocking sounded again, and Eevee barked more.

"Uggh...! I'm tryin' ta sleep!" Joey shouted, but his voice was pretty muffled. Eevee just barked.

"Hello! Joey!" a female voice came from the door. At this, Eevee started barking wildly, jumping down off of Joey's bed, and scratching at the door, barking repeatedly. The door opened, a female brunette walking in. She blinked and sighed at Joey, but looked surprised at his clean room. Eevee was starting to whine, jumping up on the female's legs. The female giggled, picking the small dog up in her arms. As soon as she did, the dog jumped at her lips, trying to lick them. (A/N: the real Eevee does that... -- and it is sooo annoying)

"Joey, wake up you lug! Have you fed Eevee this morning?" The female asked to the tired blonde who still had his head buried underneath his pillow.

"Yesss! Now let me and Eevee sleep!" he exclaimed, his voice quiet because of the pillow.

"Joey, you should really get up. Have you taken her for her walk this morning? No. You don't usually get up early enough, do you? You should take her on a walk now before she goes to the bathroom in here," she said. Joey grumbled under his pillow, starting to get up.

"Tea, she doesn't need to go out yet. We've specifically set up times when she goes out," he replied. The brunette, Tea, rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure," she replied sarcastically. "You're just saying that so you can go back to sleep, right? And look at her! Her fur's all matted! She needs to be given a bath, you need to groom her, Joey!" she exclaimed, looking over the dog. Joey just grumbled in reply. He got up off his bed and walked over, taking Eevee who started to lick his chin. He smiled softly at the dog.

"Okay, we'll take her into the bathroom, give her a haircut, and give her a bath. Okay?" he turned his head to Eevee, "Is that okay with you, puppy?" he said in baby talk. Eevee jumped up on his shoulder and started trying to get at his lips now. He just laughed.

"Okay. I also got her some clothes!" Tea smiled.

"Clothes? Tea, dogs aren't supposed to wear clothes! Especially Eevee!" Joey exclaimed.

"Would you rather her be cold after her haircut?"

"Tea, Eevee's strong, she won't be cold," Joey retorted. Tea just sighed as the two walked into the bathroom. Tea turned to Joey.

"Scizzors?" she asked. Joey sweatdropped.

After hours of working on her, Eevee's fur had all of the matts cut out, and they gave her a bath. Joey sat on his bed, cradling the shivering dog in his arms, with a towel wrapped around her.

"I'll keep you warm and dry you all up, Eevee," Joey grinned. The dog turned it's head up and licked at Joey's face. Tea smiled at the two. They had really bonded in the last couple of weeks.

"Joey, how much more food do you have for Eevee?" Tea asked, curiously. Joey looked up at Tea.

"...I still have almost the entire bag left," he replied. Tea looked shocked.

"Do you ever feed her!" she exclaimed. Joey nodded quickly.

"Constantly. But I can't get her to eat the dog food..." he sweatdropped. "She won't eat it, she only likes human food and meat. You want to know something? She REALLY likes vegetables too, especially pickles. It's really weird." he smiled, looking down at the dog. (Dude, everything I say about Eevee is not a lie, this dog is REALLY weird XD she thinks she's a person) Tea blinked slightly but sighed a little, smiling. Joey knew that dog too well.

But... how would he react to what would come soon?

Not very well, mind you... not very well at all...

Okay. So. Yeah. That's about it for this chapter. -shrugs- I'm just tired of not putting this story up, I've had it for a couple of months now and I never finished the first chapter --U so, here it is, and I'll try to get to the next chapter, but it'll be a while, because I've had this horrible bit of writer's block where I can just NOT finish a story I start, but hopefully I can finish Death Bite soon . I have a special surprise for that story, too anyway, REVIEW


End file.
